The Scoundrel's Flight
'In Skerninge, you met a trader out of Jelling who recently had one of his guards run off with some expensive arms and armour. He doesn't care about the man, but he wants his equipment back.' The Scoundrel's Flight is a sidequest you can start in the Skerninge region, in the small hamlet, by talking to Arnulfr who is stood around a campfire. He will explain that one of his men ran off, who turned out to be wanted for theft in Jelling, and took with him his coat and sword. He will task you with hunting down the thief and returning his personal items. Heading north, you will eventually find a small camp with the thief and a woman laying down. This conversation can progress in various ways; * With one rank of diplomacy, you can talk him down to give you the armour and weapon, at the cost of '''losing morale' with aggressive followers but a gain of morale with peaceful ones.'' * With a hard strength check, you can knock him out and claim the items this way. Your aggressive followers will '''gain morale' and your peaceful followers will lose morale.'' * With a hard finesse check, you can stab him to kill him instantly, bypassing the combat, and claiming the items this way. This '''gains morale' with aggressive followers but loses morale with peaceful ones.'' * Selecting "Calm down..." then "You're not worth it..." '''gains morale' with your peaceful followers, but loses morale with aggressive ones.'' * Initiating combat by attacking him and bypassing any morale changes. IF YOU HAVE SPOKEN TO GODI IN Preparations: Tomb Raider AND AGREED TO A SACRIFICE, YOU CAN USE THE THIEF'S BODY. If you pass the finesse check, you'll be able to stab both the lovers and use one of their bodies as sacrifice. If Asleifr is in your party, he'll suggest to mutilate the woman's body so that the villagers won't recognize her (otherwise they'll attack you). Once you have acquired the armour and weapon, you may either keep it or return it to the trader. Once you return the items, the trader will reward you and concludes the quest. If you say that you didn't find the items while one of your part members has one of them equipped, the traders and the guards will attack and you won't gain any skill points. * Returning the items '''gains morale' with honourable followers, but loses morale with greedy ones.'' * Keeping the items '''gains morale' with greedy followers, but loses morale with honourable ones.'' Note There is a bug that allows you to aquire the stolen sword and armour twice. When you chose the diplomacy option as described above you will gain the sword and armour. After that you can start a fight by getting caught when trying to steal their stuff. You can now knock out or kill the thief and woman, through a bug you'll find the sword and armour again by looting the thief. You can finish the quest by returning the items, allowing you to gain the reward (5 hides) and keep the duplicate sword and armour. Reward * 2 Skill Points * 5 Hides if you return the items * The stolen sword and stolen armour if not returning. * 5 Jelling reputation if you return the items. The reverse effect on reputation if you keep the items.Category:Quests Category:Side quests